dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Possible Landsmeet Outcomes
Loghain Lives, Alistair and Anora Marry I don't think it is possible to let Loghain live and have Anora and Alistair marry unless Alistair has been hardened before. It didn't work for me, even though I persuaded them to marry beforehand, at Arl Eamons estate. I've also researched this somewhat and every forum thread I've come across says the same thing, namely that Alistair have to be hardened for that alternative to become possible So, unless someone can back this up (and explain what needs to be done, beyond persuading Anora and Alistair to marry beforehand), it should be edited. :No. You're right. I should make it more clear. Basically what happens is this: #If you let Loghain live, Alistair will marry Anora. He has to be hardened for this to happen, and it doesn't matter whether or not you've set it up beforehand at Arl Eamon's estate #If you kill Loghain, Alistair can still marry Anora as long as one of these two conditions are met: ##If not hardened, you must set it up beforehand at Arl Eamon's Estate ##If hardened, you do not need to set it up before hand at Arl Eamon's estate : ... So confusing!! hehehe : Raphaeldisanto 15:00, February 2, 2010 (UTC) If you look at the landsmeet dialog file with the toolset, there is a dialog tree for an unhardened Alistair to marry Anora when Loghain is spared. It requires the DEN_ALISTAIR_CAN_FORGIVE_LOGHAIN plot flag to be set. According to the scripting comments that are attached, this condition is reached when alistair's motivation is changed to "Alistair2" (whatever that is) and the player has a medium persuade. I don't have the time or motivation to dig around to see where if anywhere this gets set. I just wanted to point out that the possibility does appear to exist for an unhardened Alistair to marry Anora when Loghain is spared. I should also note that this branch of dialog is only reached if you did NOT persuade them to marry beforehand. You must catch Alistair by surprise if he's unhardened and the DEN_ALISTAIR_CAN_FORGIVE_LOGHAIN must have been previously set. 11:19, March 8, 2010 (UTC) - Just wanted to confirm that an unhardened Alistair will NOT agree to the marriage, despite agreeing to it beforehand. What the immediate post above this is saying you can force the marriage if you catch Alistair unawares. Sounds fishy imho considering how vehement Alistair is, but who knows. That's about the only permutation left to consider in a joint rule scenario, the others appear to have been covered already. If anyone could confirm that last case it'd be great. - (talk) 12:18, January 19, 2014 (UTC) possible bug regarding the fork point I've talked to alistair regarding my support for anora in the landsmeet, yet when loghain is executed eamon still declares him king, removing any choice im supposed to have in branch b. Does this have anything to do with hardening him beforehand? Is it possible for anora to be queen, loghain to die, and the human male noble pc to become prince-consort while alistair is hardened? : No, this isn't possible. If Alistair kills Loghain (which you have to have him do in order for your HMN to marry Anora), Eamon will declare him king on the spot. If he's hardened, then he'll accept right away. It's only if he's not hardened that you then get to choose. This is mentioned in the notes at the bottom. "If Alistair has been hardened and you elect to have him execute Loghain, he will assume the throne at that point, removing any further dialogue.", however I will edit the page to make it more clear. Um... Could someone explain this please? Ok, I went through the game with a human noble female, she's in a relationship with Alistair, with approval at 100 (Love). He's been hardened, and I had him execute Loghain, and did not do it myself. But when the time comes, he refuses the crown and puts the coice on me, either between him or Anora. I've done this with other non-human noble characters, and he accepts the crown right off, keeping me from making the choice. But I've also done this twice with two different human noble females, same conditions met as mentioned above, and he's put the choice off on me. To put it simply, he refuses the crown from Eamon, then turns around and asks me to make him king. Is there something I've done wrong here? I want him to take a stand, make himself king, and ask my character to be his queen, which is what I've been told is supposed to happen if you harden him. -Confused :( : Huh. I'm not sure. I've noticed some other possible inconsistencies with Alistair's behavior in this respect too. Some of that section needs to be rewritten, but I haven't done enough experimenting or tests yet to really figure out what's going on behind the scenes. Raphaeldisanto 15:16, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : I re-read what you wrote. I'm not sure if that ever happens. I was under the impression that the only way for a female human noble to be queen is to take the dialogue option "Alistair will rule and I will rule beside him".. I don't think Alistair ever actually -asks- you to be his queen. Does he? Raphaeldisanto 18:44, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, I'm on the PC, but my friend has the PS3 version, and she told me that he did ask her character. But I suppose that could be one of the differences between console and PC... ::: Maybe, yes. I'm fairly sure I haven't explored every line of Alistair dialogue at that point, so there's probably stuff I'm missing. I'd go examine it in the toolset, but my toolset crashes whenever I try and open anything, so.. meh. Raphaeldisanto 20:11, February 9, 2010 (UTC) It seems rather odd, and more than a little irksome that he wouldn't take the crown on his own just because he's in a romance with the human noble female... Becoming queen As how you go about to name yourself queen is explained in detail, and is not part of the preparations you can make, it should not be listed as such. I’ve thus removed that part of the preparations section. I hope that is acceptable, otherwise feel free to say so and why. - Kerethos (talk) 17:19, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Human Noble marries Anora, Alistair remains with Grey Warden? Is it possible for my Human Noble to marry Anora AND keep Alistair in the Grey Wardens? - Wandrew (talk) 08:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Anora as Queen; Alistair kills Loghain, then gives up all claims to the throne If Alistair gives up all claims to the throne, is he still in my group? He should be. :( A bug appeared for me. I dueled Loghain, then I executed him after saying it's crazy to make him a Grey Warden, and after that I made Anora queen. Alistair disappeared from my group, so I went to Redcliffe to see if he reappears, but instead, when I talk to Arl Eamon and Anora, a missing "Loghain" talks too. :( I'll try playing the Landsmeet duel again and see what happens. Parochy (talk) 20:06, July 24, 2012 (UTC) It seems for me Quinn's fixpack was causing this bug. I uninstalled it, did a force-load and replayed Landsmeet dueling and when I exited Eamon's I still had Alistair in my party. I've read that even loading a save after the Landsmeet, when exiting Eamon's then Alistair would still be available. I didn't try it myself though, since I wanted my saves to be "clean". Parochy (talk) 20:48, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Result in its own column? I think the results of the actions should be in its own column, and not under "necessary actions". I'd propose it through action had I known how to edit graphs on this site. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 22:07, May 11, 2013 (UTC) No Text on Page? So, is there any particular reason that this page is showing up as blank right now? Or is it just my computer? -- (talk) 04:05, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry, it happens sometimes. A reload should do the trick. It does for me. :) Henio0 (talk) 08:42, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :Nope, no luck. Reloaded multiple times, but I see nothing whatsoever. -- (talk) 05:14, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Never mind me, it worked this time. I don't know why it has all of a sudden, btu it has. -- (talk) 05:15, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::You could also clear the cache of your computer or create an account here in order to have a special "refresh" option which restarts the wikia server in that particular page. 13:49, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Spare Loghain, Alistair and Anora marriage issue So, I've gone through all the steps to have Alistair and Anora get married and still be able to spare Loghain: -I hardened Alistair -I spoke to both Anora and Alistair and they agreed to get married prior to the Landsmeet -I fought Loghain myself and spared him -I chose the option that asks about them getting married In the end, Alistair explodes at me and Anora. If I side with Anora, she decides to have him executed (in which I stop her). If I side with Alistair, Loghain dies and Anora is imprisoned. Did I do something wrong? You must've not done one thing correctly, because these are the right steps that need taking. Are you sure Alistair is hardened? Maybe you missed that one. Alistair will be fine with Loghain living only if he's hardened, he will realise everyone is selfish and that the Warden is selfish as well, and thus he will stop being your friend. henioo (da talk page) 00:42, January 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm sure I did. I went through his personal quest and chose the option "everyone is out for themselves. you should learn that", then I went back to camp and spoke to him again and didn't choose the "don't do that" option. I suppose I could try that bit again, just in case. I am sure the steps are as follows: harden Alistair, speak with Anora to arrange the marriage at arl of Redcliffe's estate, tell her you will spare Loghain (even though she agrees with you that Loghain needs to face justice, she will be against you at the Landsmeet), speak to Loghain at the estate and arrange the marriage, (possibly) tell this to Arl Eamon, then at Landsmeet fight Loghain one on one, don't kill him, accept him as a Warden-Recruit, tell Alistair to marry Anora. henioo (da talk page) 01:20, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, somehow I messed up hardening Alistair and I noticed the difference right away with the dialogue differences. Thanks for the help. I had never considered that to have been my problem. You need to have Alistair's personal quest finished and you have to harden him. -- (talk) 06:51, January 12, 2015 (UTC)